


The Chokoa Crunch Incident

by Ember1313



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2487425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember1313/pseuds/Ember1313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura finally gets a chance to admit her feelings for Carmilla. Unfortunately things do not go as planned. Thanks to ActualTinyGayLaura on tumblr for helping and giving me the idea!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chokoa Crunch Incident

Laura Hollis was completely and totally screwed. There was no questioning the attractiveness of her roommate from hell however she REALLY did not expect to fall for her VAMPIRE roommate. But there was no doubt Carmilla Karnstein had stolen much more than her yellow pillow. The vampire in question was sprawled out on her bed. Ebony locks offering a stark contrast to your sunny yellow pillow that had; yet again been stolen. Her lips curved upwards ever so slightly into something almost resembling a grin. Her fangs just visible in the curve of her mouth a constant reminder of just how dangerous she truly was. Her fingers dancing across the edges of a book with well worn pages, eyes seeming to relish every word on the page. You had asked her to be quiet so that you could study for your lit class. And truthfully you were trying but you kept glancing over to the girl on the other side of the room. You had been considering telling her for several days now but every time you managed to gather yourself one of the other girls would come charging in as though they were afraid you would become lunch. However with Danny away on Summer Society business; whatever that was, and Perry and Lafontaine on a day trip to some lecture, Aside from the occasional text with slightly worried undertones you and Carmilla were alone. Taking in a deep breath and closing your book you walk to the very edge of Carmilla’s side of the room hoping she could not hear just just how fast your heart was beating.  
Her eyes turned away from the page, one eyebrow  
raised in a wordless question. Silently gathering  
my thoughts one last time I opened my mouth hoping the right words would come out. But of course they didn't. Instead the vampire rose from her spot on the bed with grace indicative of her longer than average lifetime. "What's up creampuff?" she asked, the words drifting like velvet from her lips.  
"Ummm... I've got this thing I've been meaning to tell you for ages and its really difficult to say and..." You sputtered out tumbling over words gracelessly. Your hands clammy and heart racing. You're glancing around the room trying to look at anything but her eyes lest you become lost in them. You still haven't gotten out what you want to say when you start to panic. "CHOKOA CRUNCH, I NEED TO BUY CHOKOA CRUNCH YEAH UMMM...BYE." You shout, then you dash out the door in a flurry of embarrassment and failure. Leaving a VERY confused vampire suddenly alone in your room.


End file.
